Ancient touch, English version
by Rinoax
Summary: It's a post short history of the chapter "Ghost in the machine". Rated M for safe


Sorry if there are some mistakes because English it's not my mother lenguage, and it's the first time that I try to translate one of my fics.

It's a post Ghost in the machine

Spoilers: 5x05

Tipe: Angs/Romance/humor.

Rating: M (ligth sex)

Pairing: Sheppard/Weir (as always)

Disclaimer: Not mine, they are property of the mgm, (I only can dribble with them)

Italics used when the Ancients talk with humans.

Be free to review

**Ancient touch**

A new trip by the door waited to them, one interesting between many, but one unpredictable like all.

John took his vest and hooked his P-90 with monotony, to later direct himself towards the control room in which his team, was waiting for him.

When he arrives, his team observed his untidy aspect of his last weeks, eyes without life and the face neglected, while the heavy steps were hidding with the noise of the stargate dialing.

- It was time. -Rodney said as a complaint which John ignored.

- Ready to leave?.-Teyla asked with gentleness which him responded agreeing.

-With a few wraiths dying and you will be better.-Ronon said giving him a pat in the shoulder and rolling the gun between his fingers of the other hand.

- You can count with that. - John answered taking some spirit from his vocal cords.

- But there doesn't have… - Rodney contradicted

-That is what I like.-Ronon interrupted while he kept the weapon in it's cover with ability, at the same time as Teyla reproached to him with a glance.

The wormhole formed and Teyla crossed it first next to Ronon in case of something bad, waited to them on the other side.

-They are so paranoid, we are only going to visit a friendly village with onions like guns.-Rodney said to later cross the stargate.

John sighed and began to follow his steps. But before his body crossed the horizont, he turned his face slightly, hoping to see something that already was impossible now. She, her hair, her eyes and her goodbye words before his leaving. But in her place, there was a man with serious aspect, and with hidden eyes by a glasses.

-Come back in two hours Coronel.-Wolsey said from the railing that before she occupied.

John didn't say anything, and he left his feet guided his body to another world.

Ronon and Rodney were in one side of the stargate when he appeared in the green forest, whereas Teyla, was spoking sincerely with the leader of the town.

-Coronel, I'm glad to see you.-the leader said gladly while he approached him .-Although I see you something different from the last time...

-Lately, Rodney doesn't let me sleep with his theories .-John explained with a sarcastic voice.

-¡Hey!.-Rodney exclaimed in a complaint form.

-I understand it perfectly.-the leader answered seriously.

-Can we start up? I have a lot to do.-Rodney asked with impatience.

-Of course.-he said making signs to his guards-Let's return to the village.-he finished saying while he began to walk.

The team nodded, and they crossed the footpath with tranquillity but without lower the guard until they arrived to the village.

And like the last time, they were lovely welcomed.

The hours passed slowly while Rodney tried to find out what it supossed to be a slight failure in the rudimentary installation of that little town.

-Oh, had the idea to use this nastiness?.-he complained while he was watching something like a rope with unwillingly.

-What is he talking about?.-the chief asked turning himself to Teyla which she denied with her face.

-Rodney?.-Teyla asked searching for an answer.

-What a disgusting thing.-Rodney says while he was punching the tablet pc and ignoring her team mate.

-He knows what to do...-Teyla answered with a forced smile.

-I do not put it in doubt...And tell me Teyla, What happened with the Coronel? He is very different since the last time.-he finished saying while he watched through the window at John seated next to Ronon around a table with food.

-Let's say that... we have suffered...the loss of somebody important.-she answered with doubt.

-I understand.

Ronon took a roasted leg and he took it to his mouth without asking what class of meat was, whereas John, punctured hardly with the fork the meat that lay in the plate, at the same time as a young girl, who had sat down to his side, spoke to him without stopping.

, and it seems to you if we see ourselves later?.-the girl flirts while she hold herself to the neck of Sheppard.

-I think that is not a good idea.-John answered a little nervous

-My home it's close...-she continued ignoring his words.

-You better leave...-started Ronon with threatening voice while he dropped the piece of meat.- I will cut your head off, stab it in a pike, and leave the little bugs to have a fest with your corpse, Missy.-he said while in his eyes a killer sign was perceived.

The young girl remained frozzen some moments for later avoid his glance and move away quickly, until she can locked herself on her house.

-Don't you think that you have been a little rude?.-asked Sheppard with a teasing voice.

-I belive that i have been soft.-he replied to later return to bite the meat.

-You have no limits, rigth?.

-Sheppard...-he calls him with gravity and doubt.- I don't belive that I am the best person to speak about this but...You already know that I lost somebody.

-Yeah but...What is this about?.

-What I mean is that you will never forget yourself for the lost of Doctor Weir.-he said directly, causing John to start moving with discomfort and without the knowledge to reply.-But someday you will be okay.

John tightened his lips slightly while he lost himself in which suddenly, had become a forbidden subject for him, since each word was worse than each cut that he has suffered in his meats, and each bullet engraved in his muscles.

To feel the loss of anybody who loves, would not have to exist. It was the cruel weak point, of the majority of the beings of the infinite universe.

-You are not good with this.

-No, but you are worst.-Ronon answered

-Yeah...-he whispered with a hidding sadness

-Ha ha ha that's it.-Rodney shouted abruptly opening the door and leaving the house with Teyla and the leader behind him.

-Have you already fixed the electricity?.-John asked.

-Of course I did.-an indignant Rodney answered.

-I didn't know that you were also an electrician.-he said with mocking voice while he slightly turned his head and took a glass to his mouth.

-You are so kind.-muttered Rodney with irony.-A couple of minutes and I will test this..., if it seems to him well-he add looking at the leader which agreed with his request. -All right then, now I puss here, now there, and here, and...

-Are you going to take much time? Because I don't desire that Wolsey, have to grumble at me for arrived late thanks to your monologues.-John complained with a fussy tone.

-I will take less if you shut up.-Rodney answered while he aimed to him with a finger so that later, a sound from the tablet pc distracted him.-Ah It's done.-he said with joy.

-At least...-John said in a sigh

-But I have taken only a minute.-Rodney complained.

-Go Rodney.-the Coronel ordered without patience.

-Okay...let's start. Each day you are worst -Rodney answered angry.

Rodney pressed effusively the small board with the index finger and all the small cabins shone simultaneously with intensity.

-See? I'm a genius, the best. Nobody is smarter than I.-he said with egocentrism.

-We know Mckay. But if you don't stop I will put a stone in your mouth.-grumbled Ronon suddenly so that later the lights began to blink incessantly.

-What the...?.- Rodney asked himself in order to return his attention to the data that the small board indicated to him.-Relax, I will fix it.-he answered before the rest of the people asked.

But John didn't have intentions of it. He turned his face slightly, without worrying what happened ahead was something that urged him to do it, but he wasn't sure of the cause of that strange sensation, that was crossing each part of his body

-John, is there something wrong?.-Teyla asked while he turned himself completely, so that later his surprised eyes opened along with his lips.

-Elizabeth...-he whispered without blinking, at the same time as he caused that all of his team, watched the empty space in which he nailed his eyes.

-Sheppard, What did you say?.-Rodney asked- Is nothing in there.

-You don't see her? .-John asked turning his face but without moving his eyes, since they were landed in the gentle smile of her.

-I´m sure that you have drunk more of the account .-Rodney reproached to him causing that John frowned his eyebrows.

-We have only eaten.-Ronon answered.

-As you say big guy.-Rodney answered while Elizabeth sighed emitting a sweet sound.

-_John, only you can see and hear me_.-she said while her eyes half closed, because of sad smile.

- Why?.-he asked.

-_We can say that, suddenly, after crossing the stargate and frozing in the space, I ascended. And here I am, ahead you.-_She explained in a few words.

-You ascended?.-John asked so that later she agreed.-Well, that's good, isn't it? Now you can return.-he said with a slight nervousness in his voice.

-Is really Elizabeth there?.And why we can't see her?.-Rodney asked hastily.

-Don't look at me.-Ronon answered dryly.

-It can be, You always talked that Ancients who ascended could appear to the people.-Teyla added.-And we saw it with Chaya...

-Elizabeth?.-John called confused when he saw that she was bitting her inferior lip without getting to an answer.

-_John, they only have let me to say goodbye, nothing else_.

-What?.No!.-he answered suddenly, frightening his team while she sighed with an agony sign.-I mean...why? You have the opportunity to descend. Haven't you?.

-What's happening?.-Rodney asked with a frustrated voice.

-_It's complicated John..._

-No, it isn't.

-_John..._-She called him in a whisper, trying to reason with him.

-I don't care of the stupid rules that four Ancients put. You must be with us.-he responded with altered voice

- _And if I have a chance to return. You think that everything would be the same? _.-she asked with doubt.

-Is that? The people will love it.-he said surely.

-He is right Elizabeth.-Rodney took part so that she dedicated a thankful smile to him that he could not see.

-See? Even Rodney miss you.

-_I don't refer only to that John._

-Then, To what.?.-he asked without understanding

-_Why do you want me to return?_.-she asked causing that he avoided his glance and tightened his lips slightly- _You don't kn..._

-Yes I know.-he interrupted her abruptly.-But I don't understand why you have to leave us.

_-I can't descend without a reason._

-That is a piece of crap. Like the rest of all.-he said with a complaint tone.

-_I'm forced to stay with them because they removed me from that replicator body. I owed them._

-It would be better if you stay with me .-he whispered only for her.

-_John, you have to let me go_.-she said directly.

- And what if I don't do it?.-he asked a little anoyed because of her easy give up.

-_I don't want you to suffer more..._

-I don't understand you Elizabeth.

_-You will understand with time, now I must go...-_she said with sadness in her voice.

-No...-he denied with soft voice.

_-You must forget me._

-I won't do it...

_-You must be strong. I don't want to see you again that neglecting .-_she said pretending a reproach voice

-Why are you doing this?...

_-Because I must do._

-I will never understand this. They owe more to us than we owe to them.-he said noticing as her hand caress his cheek with a soft tact.

-_I have to go..._-she delicately whispered.

-Elizabeth...-he started to later forget his words, when he noticed her lips settling on theirs with feather touch. He didn't take to long to responding her, allowing a calm to invade his bruised state.-Stay.-he said in a low voice.

_-I'm sorry John...you know that I can't_.-she whispered against his lips to later disappear in a shining but nonblinding light. Leaving a chill to him.

John sighed broken, she had returned to lose her again and with that last breath shared, he had given his soul to her.

-What happened?.-Teyla asked breaking the silence of his companions who watched the destroyed face of their friend.

-She is gone.- John answered without no feeling in his voice while he began to walk to escape from that town.-If you have finished, we leave.-he finished saying with dryly voice.

Their team mates said their goodbyes to the leader, and they followed him with fast steps until crossing the stargate.

Somebody had thrown of her, exactly when the doubt crossed her mind, when she saw John tearing himself in silence, with each word that she whispered to him.

She closed her eyes before that creepy feeling, until in few seconds it stopped. She opened her eyes and found the sanctuary with infinite white walls, in which she woke up the first time, after being drift in the space.

She looked around and found some faces staring at her. Ones with fear, others with accusation and others with indignation.

-What have you done? How could you have had contact with the human?.- asked indignant one of the oldest with a cream robe that was around her

-You have to let me to return.-she ordered

-No.-another denied hard

-You don't understand, I have to go, I can't stay here.

-We saved you.-the first one added.

-I didn't ask you to do it.-she reproached with hardness.

-You have sacrificed yourself by all and you deserved to have a place between us.- another one said with more kidness

-I don't want it..

-Who wouldn't want an honor like this?.-the second asked with fury.

-This is not my place.-she answered with calm.

-There isn't another better place.

-For me yes, and if you don't let me back I will force to all of you to do it.-she answered with a threatening voice.

-You dont dare.-a fourth took part.

-I will break each of your stupid rules until you let me return.-she answered without doubting it.

-There must be a strong link with that being.-talked the most kind again causing her to sigh slightly.

-We don't consider the links and you know it.-the first answered abruptly.

-Why?.-she asked.

-We can't interfere in the humans subjects.

-I'm a human. Like you are.

-We don't.

-That is clear, because I already see that the time has prevailed to you of your humanity.-she reproached to them without preoccupation.

-Enough. We have your word of wich this wouldn't happen.-the first one shouted.

-They need me and you no.-she answered with stubborn.

-You are not going to get back.

-Why? We have saved hundred of people of a few of your mistakes, the less you can do...

-Be happy with we have freed you of one of them.-the first finished to later begin a march in which all followed him, while she closed her eyes and dropped her exhausted face.

Those beings who had been powerful in their time, had defrauded her again. But she had to return to her city, along with her family, without caring about the cost.

-You must return with him.-the old kind suddenly whispered surprising her.

-They are going to put difficult to me.-she said with resentment in her voice.

-They only try putting it.

-Is this an experiment of a macabre joke of yours?.-she asked with irony.

-Let's get a trip.-he answered tending his hand to her that she watched with distrust.

As soon as her hand touch his, the feeling of which something threw of her returned to cross her essence, forcing her to close her eyes until it finished.

-At the begining it's difficult to be used to this experience.-he said seeing her reaction while she drop his hand.

But she didn't listen to him since their senses had concentrated in the place which they had arrived. Whithout needing seeing, she knew where she was, and to be in there, disturbed her.

-What are we doing here?.-she asked listening the alarm of entrace of the stargate.

-We could say that this is the last goodbye.-he answered with tranquillity.

-Colonel, you are late.-Wolsey said when he saw them appear from the stargate, causing to her to open her eyes and watch the team with the same faces when she left them.

-Sorry, it was my fault.-Rodney said while John threw his weapon to one side, and left the control room without saying a word.

-What happened?.-Wolsey asked confused when he saw his reaction.

-Look...is possible that he has seen Elizabeth.

-To Doctor Weir?.But she wasn't frozen in the space?

-Apparently she ascended Mister Wolsey.-answered Teyla by Rodney.

-Certainly, we don't know it because only Sheppard could she her.-Rodney added.

-Are you suggesting that he imagined she?

-Or a virus or something...-Rodney answered.

-Rodney, is also possible that she ascendend-Teyla talked back.

-In the world of the fairies sure.-he answered with sarcasm.-She was inside of a replicant body.

-I can't belive this.-Elizabeth said with an indignant voice so that later the small board that Rodney wear on his back began to spark.

-Ouch!.-Rodney screamed taking off the small board to see as it gave off a lot of sparks and smoke.-Is my hair burned?.-he asked worried.

-Control yourself Doctor.-the old ancient talked with a funny tone.

-I can't belive that he is so...so...-she complained without finding the suitable words.

-We are going to follow the Colonel.-he said with kind voice at the same time as he took her hand, without waiting for an answer to lead her until they arrived to a dark room, in which John dropped himself reluctantly on the bed while the fury was in his jaw.

-This is my room.-She whispered with faltering voice, to later see as John sat down in the bed, and watched around while he swallowed harder.

-Elizabeth?..-he asked displaced in a whisper while she separated her lips surprised- Are you here?..

-What's happening?.-she asked watching the ancient.

-It's amaizing...-he answered thoughtful.-He can sense you.

- Sense me?.-she asked while she walked until the edge of the bed and crouched down in front of him to observe his hopeful face.-I must return...-she whispered when she saw his eyes lossing the brightness.

-I know, we are here for that reason.

-Excuse me? I thought that you didn't want me to return.-she said without understanding while she stands up to watch the ancient.

-I already said you that this was the last goodbye.-he explained clamly.

-But the others...

-The others aren't as bad as they seem. Between you and I, they are forcing you to cross the line and have a reason to return you to your place.-he whispered only for her.

-And what I have to do?.-she asked with a determined voice.

-I suppose that you can cling to your stronger wish.-he answered while he inclined his face towards John.

-Thanks for helping me...-she replied sincerely.

-This time I can do something to bring you with your people..

-This time?

-With the other you I couldn't

-Are you Janus?.-she asked surprised to wich he answered with a nod.

-It's time to go and it's the hour for you to continue with your life.-Janus said with a slight smile.

-Wait. Later I will not appear in the control room without clothes? Right?.

-If you don't want, no.

-Okay, that comforts me.-she said with a sigh.- And I will lost my memories?

-Surely a few knowledge of our race, but nothing more.-he tranquilized her

-Thanks.-She said with a smile.

-Goodbye Elizabeth. Remember that we are in there...

-Until we see ourselves -she said goodbye while the old ancient vanished.

-I knew that you would return.-a hoarse voice whispered in her ear while a pair of arms wrapped her.-Even if it's only for not leave me get crazy.-he joked while one little smile crossed his face and arrived his eyes.

-_John..._-she replied with a soft voice while she adjusted between his arms._-In fact I..._-She started but her words were cut, because of the lips of him pressing on theirs with passion and gentlesness.

She moaned slightly with surprise, to later take her hands behind his neck with intentions to deepen the kiss.

-_John..._-she tried to say between kisses.

-If we do something that bothers to them...they can look to another side.-he said with a faltering voice while he began to caress her soft skin of her belly.

-_But..._

-I love you Elizabeth...-he whispered interrupting her words and making her forgot them completely.-And if I have to shoot to all the ancients, I Will comfortably.

- _Oh, yeah?_.-she asked with a slight flirt voice.

-Yes.-he agreed with the same flirt tone.

-_I love you too John_.-she whispered to later catch his lips and push him smoothly, throwing the weight of her body on him. Both dropping their bodies upon her bed without breaking the warm kiss.

-Ouch.-Jonh pretended a complaint, causing her to smile against his lips.

-_Whinger_.-she replied settling her lips on the tip of his nose.

John raised his head and joined his lips with hers, while his tonges fought for conquer each corner of the other's mouth.

She began to undreesed his black vest that he had worn on the mission, and she threw it without bothering herself to watch where it fell. After that, his black t-shirt flew to the ground in order to leave his torso uncovered, the one that she caress with her softly hands.

Shortly after, he was upon her with a smile.

-Mmm. That's not worth.-he murmured in her ear.-You wear too much clothes.

-_Don't be so inocent, it's only a robe_.-she whispered with a giggle, causing him to watch her with lust.

His lips started to cross her neck whereas their hands, looked for the edge of the fine and white robe for raising it slowly, at the same time that he caressed each millimetre of skin uncovered. Causing that she brushed her body against his, and making him to become crazy with it.

The rest of the clothes joined with the others, leaving their skins to looked for the contact of the other, while their lips crossed each corner of their bodies.

The room began to fill of fast breathings, a pleasant heat, and of sounds drowned in their throats, until both succumbed in the pleasure to join their bodies, thus to be able to share all the feelings kept throughout the years, during the greater possible time

The lights of the city illuminated the dark night, straining itself by the window of the room in which two people slept relaxed. She rocked by his arms, he with the face buried in her hair, while one of the pair of legs were interlaced with those of the other.

Both rested calm while they enjoyed the company of the other. Until a humming sounded in the ear of Sheppard with the purpose of waking him up.

-Sheppard...-Rodney began through the microphone.- Do you hear me?...Sheppard!.- Rodney shouted with impatience, waking up John abruptly and waking her with his slight movement.

- Sorry.-he whispered to her.- What's up Rodney?.-he asked with a sleepy voice while he watched her closing her eyes.

-What are you doing in that room?

-And for that you wake me up?.-he answered with annoying voice.

-No, I wake you because suddenly has appeared another signal of life at your side .

-What?.-John asked confused while he watched her.

-Awake yourself Sheppard and look around.-he shouted to him hysterical.

-Elizabeth, What have you done?.-he asked with a soft voice while she opened her eyes slowly.

-¿Elizabeth? What are you...? Answer me Sheppard .-Rodney demanded while John turned off his radio.

-Staying with you.-She answered with a tender glance and a tiny smile that later John sighed relieved

John gentle settled a hand on her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb without stopping looking at her green eyes that as much had longed for.

-I couldn't left you.

-But, I thought that you couldn't return.

-Me too. But I couldn't give up.

-Thanks for coming back...-he whispered to later kiss her with softness

-I had a little help.-she answered as soon as their lips separated.

-Of who?.-John asked with curiosity while he noticed how she played wih his hair.

-You are not going to belive when I tell to you.

-Try me.-he whispered slowly

-Janus

He opened surprised his mouth and when he was decided to answer her, somebody began to hit the door of the room abruptly.

-Sheppard,open the door.-Rodney ordered.

-You have to kidding me...-John complained while she hid a laughter.-And now, what do you want Rodney?

-The communication failed and I think that...-he answered from behind the door.

-You thought bad Rodney.-John reproached to him.

-I'm going to open de door.-Rodney answered ignoring him.

-Don't you dare!.

-Why?

-Rodney, I need Teyla to bring some clothes to me.-took part Elizabeth naturally to later hear a crystal hitting the floor.

-Elizabeth?.-he asked confused while John smiled.

-Yeah Rodney, It's me.

-It's.. is great, When did you..?How did you? Wait, Are you naked? With Sheppard?.-he asked hastily

-Rodney!.-John growled

-Okay, clothes...I will come back later.-he said with a faltering voice while he thought what he had to do.-Elizabeth is alive!.-he shouted while he moved away from the door of the room.

-I think that we are not going to sleep anymore.-John complained with a sigh.

-Well, later we will have some time.-she said smiling.

-But I don't want to let you go.-he answered sluggishly while he hid his face on the curve of her neck.

-You don't have to, because I don't want either.-she answered with fuss, when noticing as he marked her skin again with his lips.

-It seems wonderful to me.-he said with a flirt voice to later turn until being upon her.-I love you Liz.-he said seriusly so that later she half closed her eyes before that nickname.- What?.-he asked with an inocent voice.

-Me too John, but no more weird nicknames.-she answered while she approached to his lips.

-Okay Lizzie.-he said joking to later kiss her with the purpose of make her forgot everything while she lost with him.

Both, enjoying every moment that they had achieved, when they recovered their lives together.

End.


End file.
